


Cause for Celebration

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cause for Celebration

Severus stood in the doorway, watching Harry bend over and pull something out of the oven. Waiting until the pan was safely on the counter, Severus asked, "What's the occasion?" 

Harry whipped around, hair standing on end, eyes bulging. 

"God, Severus!" He wiped his hands on the frilly apron he was wearing before walking over to give Severus a kiss. "You're early."

"I didn't think it would be a problem." Severus frowned. "Should I return later?"

"No, of course not," Harry replied. "I just wasn't ready."

"Yes. About that. What are you up to?" Severus raised a brow.

"We're celebrating."

~*~

"Anything in particular?" Severus pulled Harry to him, running his fingers over the edges of the apron. "Very attractive, by the way."

A hint of colour spread across Harry's cheeks. "Mrs. Weasley gave it to me." 

Nipping along Harry's jawline, Severus stopped when he reached his ear. " _What_ are we celebrating?"

"A bank holiday?" Harry said with a giggle.

"Hmm, I doubt that's worthy of your fish pie and treacle tart." Severus moved his hands lowered and caressed Harry through his trousers. 

"I got a pay rise."

"You likely deserve even more but that isn't the reason, is it?"

"No."

~*~

Unzipping his trousers, Severus pulled out his cock while Harry did the same. They each reached for the other and began working their magic. Harry knew just what Severus liked and rolled his foreskin up and over the head with each upward motion, while Severus swiped his thumb through the drops of fluid, dragging a nail over the slit.

Kissing, panting, squeezing, thrusting…Severus waited until Harry moaned deep in his throat knowing he was close to coming before saying, voice ragged, "Tell me."

Bright green eyes, glazed with lust, looked into his as Harry whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Severus came hard.


End file.
